Strawberry Milkshake
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: OSMB#6 The cutomer is always right. However, Sakuno lands into a frustrating situation when a stubborn customer demands for Ponta- a drink that the cafe does not have. Thank goodness for a clumsy waitress that there is strawberry milkshake.
1. the story

**Yusuki: **It feels so good to be back! Sorry for not being able to keep up with my promise, I was supposed to update on Canada day but...

**Ed: **the idiot went on zombie-mode and gave herself a KHR marathon

**Yusuki: **Reborn is soo cute.

**Conan: **Yusuki, the plot seems to be done by other already... are you sure about this?

**Yusuki: **actually... this story was simply sitting in my blackberry for over a year. It annoyed me not to just publish it.

**Ed: **Great, another back story... Hey, tennis freak do the disclaimer!

**Ryoma: **Mazui does not own Prince of Tennis, Konomi does. Mada mada da ne

* * *

><p>"Sakuno, we need you to clean up table four!" My co-waitress told me as she rushed by.<p>

"Okay, let me just take table six's orders," I told her.

Sure, working in a cafe can be tiring especially when it's full but I'll need the money for tennis lessons. I'll work really hard so that he won't be able to tease me again. Plus, a 17-year old girl needs money to shop, right?

I giggled to myself at that thought. I can;t believe that I still have a crush on him after five years.

As I placed the dirty dishes in the bin, I heard the door open. I quickly finish my chore to greet our new customer. However, my actions took an immediate halt as he stood at the threshold with all his glory. Last time I heard of him, he was playing in the U.S. open. But, this just feels like a dream. That man just can't be him; he doesn't even have tennis apparel on him. Yeah, that's right; it is just my imagination. Ryoma-kun is in America and just cannot be visiting a Japanese cake shop and cafe.

"Welcome to Yuki cafe! Please follow me sir," I greeted as I led him to a vacant table.

I placed the menu in front of as soon as he is seated—it's more convenient that way.

"Grape Ponta," he murmured after I excused myself.

How ironic, that guy prefers grape Ponta too.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun—i mean sir, but Yuki cafe does not serve any soft drinks." I informed, even making a stupid mistake of calling a stranger with Ryoma-kun's name.

"Then go get some," he ordered.

"B-but-," I tried to explain.

However, I was cut-off by his sudden remark, "the customer is always right, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'm telling you to get me Ponta," eyed me.

"Like I said sir, we don't offer any—," I tried to deny once again.

"It's too hot today," he butted as he took off his white cap and used it as a fan. "Hey, you don't want me to complain to your manager about lousy service. I can make sure you get fired." He threatened.

He has brown eyes and messy blue hair. I sighed in relief. It wasn't him after all. But why do I feel disappointed that Ryoma-kun didn't come back?

"Y'know little girl, you better hurry up." He said.

"Eh, but sir, we don't have any Ponta," I retorted only to earn a hard glare from my current customer. Feeling the pressure, I confessed. "Alright sir, my shift is about to end. I have one can of Ponta in my bag but I won't give it unless you buy something. I really suggest the strawberry milkshake."

I don't know why but I began to get used to and like Ponta. I guess it's just like coke or sprite, you get used to it too much, your body will begin to crave for it.

He raised a brow at my offer.

"Alright," he muttered. "I'll have a strawberry milkshake, and I expect you to make it yourself." He continued.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed, bearing a smile on my face.

Finally, I received a valid order! All I need to do is make that strawberry milkshake. It's quite easy to make, I have to hurry though. I thought of making that guy know our cafe's best beverage as I put the ingredient inside the blender. After placing the milkshake in one of the glasses and making the drink look presentable with some strawberry slices, I headed back to my stubborn customer.

The next thing I knew, the strawberry slices are flying out of the glass' brim. The clean floor is currently being showered by the pink, cold, creamy substance that was supposed to convince that guy that the cafe offers something better than Ponta.

"Geez, of all things, I choose to be clumsy now," I muttered.

I looked up after hearing a grunt. The customer looked at me with a scowl. He was soaping in strawberry milkshake. His chocolate eyes gave a hint of cold daggers yet the pools of orbs continue to hypnotize me. It was this familiar feeling from staring at his eyes that made me frozen in place. It was that look that Seigaku's ice prince gave.

"I am so sorry Ryoma-kun," I blabbed. Realizing my mistake, I quickly corrected as I bowed, "I mean sir."

"Look up Ryuzaki, you look pitiful. You are a klutz as always," he commented with that smirk as he pulled his hair and poked his eyes.

What the—oh, I see, it was a pair of contacts and a wig. My heart fluttered. He really is back.

"I am so sorry for spilling your milkshake on you Ryoma-kun." I apologized once again.

"It's alright, some spilled on you too," he said bluntly as he took out his neatly folded handkerchief.

It was then that I noticed that pink substance dripping on my face. I soon took the kerchief and began wiping off of him.

"But you haven't tasted it yet and I really wanted you to taste it," I admitted as I wiped the strawberry drink of his cheeks.

I lost myself in those golden pools once again. He neared closer and suddenly captured one chaste kiss.

"There, it was good Ryuzaki, maybe even better than Ponta,' he said. Following the action was a simple whisper in my ear, "However, you still owe me one Ponta."

I swear, a devious smile rested on his face as he told me that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

None as of the moment


	2. Omake

**Yusuki: **Sorry but I have a lot to do to give chit chat. Everything that applies to the previous chapter applies here too. Disclaimed, Prince of Tennis is not mine!

* * *

><p>"By the way, Ryoma-kun, what's with the disguise?" I asked with all due curiosity.<p>

"I lost a bet with that stupid Kevin." He said. "Plus, it helps me from being tracked by the senpai-tachi."

My mouth formed a small "o" as I understood his predicament.

"I don't mean to be rude but, why did you come back?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile then looked forward, followed by tugging his cap's bill.

"Well, the prince has to come back for his princess after all, right?" He confessed.

As soon as he finished, his pace quickened. He left me behind stunned at his sudden confession.


End file.
